Retribution
by It's Always the Goats
Summary: Years have passed since the night that Anakin Skywalker killed Darth Sidious, saving the Jedi Order,losing Padme, and losing the Clone. But now the CIS threaten the balance of power in the Republic, and a young Luke must topple their new superweapon.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Retribution of the Jedi

An Alternate Universe Novel

Dramatis Personae (In no particular order)

Anakin Skywalker; Human Male Jedi Master

Luke Skywalker; Human Male Jedi Padawan

Barriss Ofee; Female Mirialan Jedi Master

Leia Skywalker; Female Human Jedi Padawan

Voolvif Monn; Male Shistavenen Jedi Master

Mace Windu; Human Male Jedi Master

T'sman'k; Male Chiss Politician

K'lask'l; Male Chiss Crime Lord

Huur; Female Sullustan Pilot of the Japor Star

Jabba the Hutt; Hutt Crime Lord, de facto ruler of Tattooine

Nute Gunray; Male Neimodian, Head of State of the CIS

Asajj Ventress; Female Rattakian Dark Jedi, Commander of the CISS Dark Moon

Obi-Wan Kenobi; Human Male Jedi Master

Plo Koon; Male Kel Dor Jedi Master

Habras; Female Barabel Dark Jedi

Klann Goron; Male Human Jedi Knight

Bossk; Male Trandoshan Bounty Hunter

Boba Fett; Male Human Bounty Hunter

THE JEDI COUNCIL AS OF RTJ (RETRIBUTION OF THE JEDI)

Mace Windu

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi-Mundi

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan-Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Shaak Ti

Coleman Kcaj

Quinlan Vos

Aayla Secura

K'Kruhk

Jurokk (Temporarily until the return of Yoda)

_Introduction_

_This story kinda just came to me in the middle of the night (well, three in the morning is more like it). I wondered what would have happened if Sidious had been defeated, Anakin never became Darth Vader, and he raised his children and trained Luke. What would happen if the CIS got to build the Death Star (or as I call it here CISS Dark Moon). If Anakin and Luke were assigned to infiltrate Jabba's crime syndicate. If a second war against the CIS started. _

_Well this is the first in a series of 4 books. One short story, and three novels. It started with Anakin's Choice ( by far my most successful story, gaining 250 hits in just under three days), and will continue on until the end of the third novel. _

_Anyway. The main things you'll need to know are this, Anakin successfully trained Klann Goron, the apprentice first mentioned in Anakin's Choice. And has taken Luke on as his next Padawan. He is still dealing with Padme's death, and Leia remains very distant from him. Even uncaring at his sadness over Padme. Going so far as to calling her master and good friend Barriss Ofee 'mother'. _

_Yoda has still not returned from the leave of absence he took 16 years ago. And many consider him dead. Jocasta Nu was killed in a Jedi raid on the Hutt Syndicate. And Mace Windu is now considered widely the head of the order._

_It is on one particular day that Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa receives the word of the Hutts funding a CIS superweapon..._

**PROLOGUE**

The Jedi Council chambers had grown no less stuffy and claustrophobic in Anakin Skywalker's eyes. Over the past sixteen years the Jedi Order was getting back on it's feet. Master Yoda, still not back from his leave of absence, left a gap in the Jedi Order. When Jocasta Nu rose to fill that gap, she was killed by the Hutts. Now Mace Windu had to fill the very same gap. Jurokk, the council's newest member, was a very unlikely looking being to find as a peaceful Jedi. The Trandoshan's scaly skin and penetrating eyes still disturbed Luke and Leia, even if they did their best to be pleasant in front of him.

The HoloNet transceiver in the center of the room flicked to life with the familiar emblem of the Galactic Republic flaring in it's _glory_ (as Jurokk, still wary of the corruption in the Senate) had begun to call it's essence.

Supreme Chancellor Organa's familiar face appeared on the screen. Flanked by two guards in blue uniforms. It was Organa's election to Chancellor that allowed the Jedi to survive. His strong belief in their abilities was probably the only thing that kept the Jedi from breaking into civil war.

"Master Windu," the chancellor started " we have received word of a CIS super-weapon. While there is little known of its capabilities, we do know one thing"

"What is that, Chancellor?" said Jurokk, his gravely voice native to the trandoshans spat out.

"That it is being funded by the Hutts."

The council showed no emotion to this statement what so ever. Obi-Wan and Luminara Unduli just stirred in their chairs. Plo Koon and K'Krukh let out grunts of amusement. But no emotion. The statement didn't shock anyone who had half of their wits with them, The Hutts had made little attempt to hide their dealings with the Confederacy, but proof was needed before it could be called to be discussed in the Council and Senate Chambers.

"What do you want the Jedi to do about it?" came the Trandoshan's voice once again.

"We were hoping that you could send a couple of Jedi to Tattoine to look into the activities of one, Jabba the Hutt."

Anakin's body tensed, he started to sweat. Several of the eyes of the Jedi turned to look at him. Jurokk looked particularly interested.

"Anakin," said Master Windu "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, I just have... bad experiences with the Hutts. And Tattoine in general."

"Oh, well that is a pity," the Alderranian on the holonet said "As we were hoping you would do the task."

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan began to say "Your past feelings aside, it is your home planet, and you're one of the only people in the Order who has ever had a dealing with the Hutts."

"I was thinking the same thing," Master Unduli said.

"As was I," K'Kruhk said. His powerful whiphid voice said, booming out over that of the others.

"Than I believe it is settled," Anakin said " I will do it. Regardless of my history with the Hutts and Tattoine. Am I to do this mission alone?"

"Of course not," Bail Organa said "Sending a lone Jedi in against the Hutts would be suicide. Your son may accompany you of course."

Green and blue clashed as Luke Skywalker battled two training droids. They were fast, at least for his standards, but not fast enough. The young Skywalker was an echo from the past, an almost exact replica of his father's former self. Almost completely reminiscent of his father. Although his lightsaber skills were much less the equal of his.

The droids encroached even closer upon him. A flick of his wrist and the his lightsaber went twirling through the air. Its green energy blade stabbing the training droid through the chest-plate.

The other modified droid was his dad's personal. Set to combat at a high level, Luke rarely ever got very far fighting it. The droid (Larry, as luke called him when he was a child) possessed a blue lightsaber blade, highly reminiscent of his fathers old one. Which Obi-Wan had showed him on one occasion. And it wielded it with extreme and deadly accuracy. A whirring, sinister thrum, whizzed past Luke's head. He narrowly avoided it, sidestepping the droid and rolling to one side, lying near the fallen one he had defeated earlier. Feeling a little adventurous, he grabbed the lightsaber of the fallen droid and began wielding both to take on the droid. Slash after slash the droid still held the advantage.

But after a while, Luke noticed something different. The droid's attacks were uncommonly ferocious. It had even begun kicking. Soon Luke was fighting for his life. Pushed against a wall, the droid raised a lightsaber to swing at Skywalker. The blade came down at his head, but stopped. Luke opened his eyes, the tip of a yellow lightsaber had pierced the droid through the chassis. The blade was pulled out, and the droid dropped to the floor.

Klann Goron stood there, a stern look on his face.

"Are you supposed to be using your father's training droid?"

"He never said I couldn't."

"Well than, I think we may need to have a talk as to why you were using a droid that could kill you?"

"I use it all the time. It doesn't usually act like that!"

"It doesn't?"

"No."

A look of concern washed over the Jedi's face. He ran his hand through his overgrown brown hair. His brow furrowed. He bit his lip, then began to speak.

"Go to your chambers. I need to find your father."

Anakin Skywalker strolled down the halls of the Jedi Temple. Pondering on the last sixteen years of his life.After he lost Padme he went into depression. He hid the feelings from Klann during the first few years of his training. But once he became adept enough to sense it, Klann confronted his master about it.

But since then he had managed to level himself out. But the depression had taken a toll on his body. His once handsome features had been marred by his sadness. At only 38 years of age he already had a full head of gray hair. He was still in shape but that was mainly because of the Jedi training. And he was getting slower, anyone could see that.

He took Luke as his padawan almost three years ago after Knighting Klann. Luke showed little concern for the spiritual side of the force, but that wasn't any different from himself. And from what Barriss Offee had said, Leia was all about the spiritual side of the force.

Footsteps rang out behind him, loud, and getting closer. Anakin turned and saw Klann Goron, his thin frame came jogging down the hall.

"Master Skywalker," Klann shouted "we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Do you know that Luke uses your training droid?"

"It's news to me."

"Well he has been, so far I guess he hasn't been a problem. But today it nearly killed him."

"But the Jedi training droids are never set to kill."

"That's what I thought was suspicious."

"So what can we do?"

"Are you familiar with droids, Master Skywalker?"

" I think I know what this is."

"What do you think it is, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin thought for a minute. Klann and Luke stood hunched over Anakin who was kneeling over the droid on the floor.

"Have you ever heard of Jabba the Hutt?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"And have you heard of the IG-100 MagnaGuards?"

"Weren't those the same droids that were used by General Grievous?"

"Yes, in fact they were?"

"This can't be a MagnaGuard, I stabbed it with a lightsaber. I thought they had lightsaber resistant armor."

"They did, this is a modified version. I have a feeling that Jabba the Hutt may have acquired this one. Stripped it, and had it disguised as a training droid. Than sicced it on the Jedi."

"How do you know it was Jabba?" asked Luke.

"I have a feeling. I guess there isn't a better time to explain it. We recently discovered that the Hutts are funding a CIS super-weapon. Jabba in particular is funding them. We were assigned to investigate by breaking into his organization. But I don't know how he knew who to assign it to attack. I feel that he must have a Jedi source. There is a betrayer in the midst of the temple."

"So what are we to do?" Luke asked inquisitively.

"Pack your things, mainly lightsaber and a robe, I have a feeling that's all we'll need."


	2. Chapter 2

"Feel the force flowing through you."

Those were Master Offee's favorite words. She used them constantly with Leia. But Barriss knew she had too. So far Leia had been a great Padawan, but she had a hard time learning how to control her lightsaber. After three years of training she still had not gotten the hang of it.

"I don't see why I have to learn how to use this thing," the padawan said " I just wanna be a member of the library staff."

"Yes. But a lightsaber is the symbol of the Jedi Order. It is your mark of respect, everyone who sees that lightsaber will know you are a Jedi."

Leia contemplated for a moment. Trying to find an appropriate response. After finding none, she uttered a simple, "Fine."

The two resumed lightsaber training, Blue on blue clashed for a few minutes. When Klann Goron turned into the room. Klann and Leia had always been good friends. Ever since she was only a one year old. Klann had been the one to inform an embarrassed Anakin trying to calm Leia that you had to burp them after you fed a baby.

"Hey Klann, on guard."

Leia charged at Klann her blue blade raised above her head. Klan's green blade was alight faster than anyone could see and Leia's blue one was out of her hand faster than that. Summoning it to his hand he gave her the lightsaber back.

"You'd think that by now you would learn the record time you have against me is about... 15 seconds."

"I know, but I was hoping I could make it to 16 this time."

"So what brings you here, Klann?" Master Offee asked.

"I was sent to inform Leia that her father and Brother are on a mission to Tattoine, and they bid her the fondest of farewells."

Leia shuffled up to the side of Klann, her blue eyes looked up into his.

"Is there anyone else going with them?"

"No. They need secrecy. They're supposed to gather information on the Hutts. But I shouldn't say no one is with them. Voolvif Monn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are on the palnet's surface as well. They will all be keeping in touch."

"Well that's good. I still think my dad needs someone after my mother."

"Yeah, but the consequences of not doing it are even more dangerous."

Shuttle Bay I of the Jedi Temple. One of the only places Anakin felt at home inside the stuffy walls. Anakin's custom built ship, the _Naboo Queen_ awaited on the floor. He lowered the boarding ramp. And the two marched up into the cockpit.

The Naboo Skiff had been made for Queen Apailanna some time ago. It had been used by Padme before her death, and after the queen had allowed Anakin to keep it. He named it the _Naboo Queen_, an ominous tribute to his wife. And had kept it ever since. He and Luke had been flying since they were both able. And Obi-Wan had called it the Flagship of Great Jedi.

Anakin needed it though. He wanted a ship that held some emotion for him. Or that he held emotion for.

"Ready for take-off?"

"Yup."

Luke hit the switch and they ascended into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Setting hyperspace coordinates for Tattoine."

Anakin surveyed the cockpit. Everything was running smoothly.

R2-D2 chirped in the back.

"Yes, R2. You better tell 3-Po to buckle up," Luke said.

More beeps.

"Yes, you have too."

Anakin looked back at the little astromech droid. That thing had been with him since he was nine years old. A piece of history for him. He'd never let it go.

"Engage hyperdrive."

"Yes, father."

The stars all turned into the familiar lines of hyperspace. As they sped towards their destination. And his home-world.

The CISS _Dark Moon_ was coming along splendidly. Nute Gunray stood at the helm of one of the new Neimodian Class Ships that the CIS had built for him. He watched the spherical terror begin to take shape, since they had gotten enough funds three years ago, he had allowed workers to take a pace, as long as it would not take more than 5 years.

The Rattakian female standing next to him glared out the window.

"Where is your apprentice?"

An explosion in the background, followed by a scream told him the answer. A creature hunched over on all fours trotted onto the bridge. The Barabel let out a sinister hiss.

"Ah," the frightened Neimodian said "Habras, how is you day going?"

"This one thinks you should go eat slugzz!"

The barabel was certainly not one to get on her bad side. Or her good side for that matter.

"Easy Habras," Assajj said " We still have use for him."

The Neimodian swallowed hard.

Voolvif Monn strolled through the bustling town of Anchorhead. Tattoine's twin suns were not easy on the fur of the shistavanen. His wolf like appearance made him a frightful sight, hiding the fact that he was actually very kind. But in battle, he was fearless.

The crowds tended to shun him, he wouldn't have had it any other way. He was reclusive, a loaner. Some would say, aloof. But Monn had given up his status as grand general in the army of the Republic. Instead, he put his scouting and tracking skills to good use. He was taking jobs from the Jedi, especially infiltrating criminal empires.

He entered the Anchorhead Cantina. It was dirty and disgusting. Same as it had been almost 4000 years ago. Proudly serving drinks to the likes of Revan, Bastilla Shan, Jolee Bindo, and hundreds of other names forgotten to the times.

He was approached by a rough-and-tough gang of aqualish thugs. The thugs pressed into him until he willingly backed into a corner.

"Who do you think you are? You have the nerve to look at us, freak face."

"_Funny,"_ he thought. An aqualish calling someone a freak face.

"I am not looking for any trouble. I have credits if that's what you want."

"We don't want any credits," one of them spoke out, "We're looking for a fresh kill."

The entire group of five stepped back, raised their blasters, and put their hands on the triggers. Five blasters fired within a second of each other. Monn's green lightsaber was out and had blocked every last one of them. With a whirl of the blade he severed the arm of one. Ducking low of another blaster bolt he took out two pairs of legs. The other two aqualish turned tail and ran. Heading out the door and into the sun. Tossing a bag of credits onto the counter, he told the bartender "Clean up the mess."

Obi-Wan Kenobi perched himself on a wall. He raised his electrobinoculars to his head and looked out at the Mos Espa spaceport.

"Still no sign of the _Naboo Queen_."

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped. He knew that it may be Anakin, so he raised it and began to talk into it.

"Obi-Wan," he said.

"Obi-Wan!" the gruff voice of Voolvif Monn said. "We have a problem. I was cornered by aqualish thugs and had to use my lightsaber. I think they may have contacts with Jabba. If so, Anakin and Luke may be in danger."

"But we have no proof. That is our problem. The best I can do is notify them that they may be in trouble. But I think they would have already guessed that. It would only make sense to suspect a problem when dealing with the Hutts."

"You may have a point. I feel it is best that we not warn them."

"As do I."

"Voolvif Monn, out."

The comlink went dead. Obi-Wan dropped himself from the wall, using the force to slow his descent and land on his feet. He hurried off into his borrowed landspeeder and towards the Lars' homestead.

Anakin and Luke landed the _Naboo Queen_ in the hangar bay in Mos Espa.

"Lower the entry ramp."

"Yes, father."

He could hear the ramp drop to the ground and Anakin unbuckled himself from the crash webbing. Luke did the same and they both exited off the ramp.

Mos Espa was just as crowded as he remembered it. It bustled around them with a fierce fervor. It seemed as always, inhospitable. The perfect place to start looking for info on the Hutts.

"Where do we start looking?"

"I have a good idea."

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER- The Lars Family, more Obi-Wan, surprise guests, and WATTO!


	3. Chapter 3

Bail Organa was flying through the skies of Coruscant. It was one of the few opportunities he had to get out of his apartment without ten security guards. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair. The darkness was creeping in on Coruscant's skies and Bail knew it was time to get home.

After his election to Supreme Chancellor, Bail had inherited Chancellor Palpatine's old apartment. It held some bad memories for him. As he pulled into his private skydock. He heard something move. Things moved all the time in Coruscant, he thought nothing of it. He entered the apartment and the light flickered on.

On the couch sat a Barabel. Dressed in a black robe, it had dark red skin, sharp teeth. A standard Barabel in a way. Bail however, knew this was bad. Noone could have gotten past the security he had at the door. He was also worried as to how it knew where his apartment was. 500 Republica was almost all private turbolifts.

"Who are you and how did you get past security?"

"Easszy Supreme Chancellor," the barabel said. "This one's just here for some business. And as for how this one got past security. Let's just say they couldn't stay ahead."

With this statement the Barabel pointed to a corner of the apartment. Where Bail saw a group of beheaded guards lying in the corner.

He looked around and noticed something. The barabel tossed aside her robe for just a second, long enough for him to catch a glimpse of a lightsaber.

"You..." he said "You're a Sith."

"Don't flatter this one. I'm a dark jedi."

The barabel called the lightsaber to it's hand. Ignited it, and pushed the chancellor into a corner. Bail Organa picked up a candlestick and flug it at the lizard. The barabel flashed the lightsaber and split the candlestick in two.

The barabel swung the beam down in a crooked arch and the Chancellor's life went black.

"As you know," Mace Windu preached to the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan and Anakin speaking from hologram projectors from Tattoine. "Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa has been murdered. And the Jedi are the prime suspects. Security footage coming from Bail Organa's apartment suggests a large lizard like creature. It wore a cloak, but due to the black and white nature of the film, there is no idea of what color. And it wielded a lightsaber. These signs point to Master Jurokk. Now luckily, Acting Supreme Chancellor Garm Bel Iblis has allowed us to stay in control of our order."

The Jedi were lucky. Palpatine had almost cost them that.

"However, I do have a theory on who it may be. Do any of you Jedi remember a student by the name of Habras."

"Yeah," Aayla Secura spoke up "She was a barabel right. She was always complaining that others were too weak to be Jedi. She left the order almost ten years ago didn't she?"

"Yes."

"You don't think she would..." Aayla's voice carried off.

"Yes, I do."

The council was primarily in a mix of shock and awe. But after Count Dooku, they shouldn't be too surprised that a fallen Jedi had turned to murder. Obi-Wan and Anakin knew all too well about that.

"I suspect it was her," Mace said breaking the silence.

"As do I," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"I third that motion," K'Kruhk said.

"But do we really have any proof," Anakin asked?

"Not really. But we need at least an investigation warrant to inspect Habras' last whereabouts. And with that I'd like to try and follow anything we can get."

"I'll take the mission," Obi-Wan said.

"No," Mace snapped. "We need you to stay on Tattoine. You and Voolvif Monn are the backups for the Skywalkers."

"Yes, Master Windu. Now, unless there are any more issues to discuss. I dismiss you all, I will seek out the investigation warrant as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan's and Anakin's hologram projectors both blinked out as the rest of the council left the chambers.

Anakin and Luke were taking a walk through the streets of Mos Espa. Anakin thought he would never see this city again, and frankly, he didn't want too. He looked on in amusement at Luke's innocent staring at all the buildings. He had spent most of his life on Coruscant, and the small rock buildings on Tattoine were much different. The sand and dirt were a change compared to the repulsorlifts and permacrete streets of coruscants upper and lower streets, which were so far the only places that Luke had ever been exposed too.

As he passed by he saw a familiar looking stall on the side of the road. Luke instinctively followed him inside the tiny shop. Anakin approached the counter as he noticed a rodian repairing a small droid in the corner.

An old toydarian flew up to the counter and looked sternly at the robes they were wearing. Ignoring it, the toydarian proceeded to welcome them into his shop.

"Welcome to Watto's House of Parts. For droids, starships, and speeders. We gotta all you want. What is it you be needing there Jedi?"

As the last statement was finished a small pit droid lept up and began to run around the shop. The rodian was chasing after the small metallic human shaped droid. The droid stopped to look at Anakin, eyeing him up and down. Anakin thought he'd lend a hand once again in the shp. He flicked the little droid on the nose, as it bustled back into shape.

"Hey there," Watto said "Where'd you learn to do that, eh? The Jedi teach you how to work with pit droids?"

" I learned a lot when I was podracing."

"Ridiculous, no human can pod race," the old alien said. At the moment he stopped fiddling with the transistor he had been working on throught the entire time he had been in the shop. It was then that he remembered him. "I can't believe you came back. I thought you were never gonna come back after that last time, when you were with that girl. Whatever happened to her?"

Anakin fell silent, Luke kicked the dirt underneath their feet. He and Anakin always fell silent at the mention of his mother, most of the time they just avoided the topic if at all possible.

"No need," the toydarian said, sensing Anakin's reluctance to talk about the subject. "There's no need to talk about it. Oh, by the way. Wald come here!"

_Wald? _Anakin thought.

The rodian came running up to join Watto. "You remember Anakin right?"

"This is the little Anakin?"

"Yes it is, huh. Look at him, he's grown , much taller."

"You remember me. Right Ani?"

"Yes, I do Wald."

"And who's this?" he said pointing to Luke.

"Oh," said Anakin " This my son, Luke. I have a daughter, but she is back on Coruscant."

"Well," Watto began ad he fluttered around the familiar shop and found a place in the shop to sit down. "Tell me, what is it you want, eh?"

"I need information on the Hutts."

"That could be a hard to get. You see ah, after you won that podrace, I nearly lost it all. And since then, you know, I kinda, sorta, went legit'. I haven't really done any business with the Hutts since then."

"Well that's good Watto. I just wish it helped us though. Do you even have an idea of where his headquarters might be?"

Watto, he could tell, was thinking hard. His toydarian nose was flaring up, something Anakin had noticed it did when he was thinking. They waited patiently as Wald hurried back to work, knowing his shift was almost over.

"It's out on the Dune Sea. In the old monastery of the B'omarr Monks. You should be able to tell it easily."

"Thank you Watto. And now I must go. But I may stop by in need of any more information."

Watto said nothing as the two exited the shop. He had something to hide.

"Where are we going now, father?"

"To visit your aunt and uncle."

Anakin and Luke traveled to Anchorhead in a rented landspeeder. Where they ate lunch at a small diner in order to not attract attention. After that they headed to the Lars Homestead. A place that held bad memories for Anakin and hopefully would provide much better ones for Luke.

The small moisture farm was a painful reminder of Anakin's past. The small Lars family was composed of his step-father, step-brother, and sister in law. Formerly it contained his mother.

When they got their however, there was a much more frightening sight than what they had expected. Obi-Wan lay with a blaster wound to the leg. Cliegg Lars was sprawled on the table, six shots to the head and chest. No sign of Owen and Beru.

The two jedi progressed into the garage, which though you wouldn't think it, could house some of the biggest ships around. As the two entered the spacious garage, someone called out to them.

"Going somewhere, Jedi?"

A figure, clad in Mandalorian Armor, green and polished, fresh, almost new. Anakin felt he should know him. Then it hit.

"Jango?"

"Boba, good guess though. I've been waiting a long time for this Jedi," he said the word with a hint of venom, as if the very word brought him pain like he had never known before, "You and your cohorts destroyed my life back on Geonosis. I wanted to return the favor. I took care of that other pathetic jedi, and got rid of that cripple moisture farmer. And you, well I still have you left. And the little one, no one told me he'd be here, but if he's anything like you he'll turn and run at the first sign of trouble anyway."

Luke gripped the handle on his lightsaber, but Anakin gave him a look of disapproval. He loosened his grip and put his hands down at his sides. Anakin stood completely still, hand on his lightsaber, Luke could sense a voice in his head, his fathers.

_If he fires, you run. Go somewhere, run back to Watto, anywhere._

"I would kill you, Skywalker. But Jabba wants you and the boy alive." With a quick flick of the wrist the bounty hunter had drawn his gun and was firing bolts at Anakin, most of them aimed low, as not to kill him. Anakin's lightsaber, moved in a blur, deflecting the red bolts away from him and his son.

"Run, Luke, Run."

Luke turned and ran, his feet carried him far, and by the time he realized how far he had gone he was in the middle of Mos Eisley, people walked all around him, he turned, looking for a place to go, any place. And it was then that fate took his hand.


End file.
